


【讨论】不是，西巴，1021年的耽改也太卷了八

by Anonymous



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 毫无意义的古代AU
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2021新春换头文学团建活动





	【讨论】不是，西巴，1021年的耽改也太卷了八

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeNovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeNovic/gifts).



> 毫无意义的古代AU

豆瓣辣菜小组

【讨论】不是，西巴，1021年的耽改也太卷了八

楼主 西历1019年9月8日

RT

怎么回事，一拍拍五本，终于找到财富密码了？辣菜今年没贡献新cp的欧罗巴圈

1L 9月8日

耽改101诚不我欺

2L 9月8日

往前倒两年，礼部那帮饭桶哪想得到新世纪最强文化输出竟是今年一部耽改剧

3L 9月8日

别说了兄弟，洋妞看陈情表看疯了，一刷推特全是各国老妹儿发的主演路透精修美图18P大放送，AO3上小几万篇拉丁文投稿，SOS

4L 9月8日

哪五本

5L 9月8日

牧师的杀⚪狼和山⚪令，五折的撒欢，菜包的皂衣行，大雨下过的张⚪案

6L 9月8日

别的几本都有点子年头了，皂那本是什么

7L 9月8日

未来幻想，淳朴徒弟拯救他误入歧途的黑心师父，穿越流

8L 9月8日

嗨皂选角导演在组吗 看看霹雳霹雳给你选的角

9L 9月8日

皂衣行淑芬来了！！！！！！求求选角导演看看樱屋敷薰，信女愿喂组长吃三天素菜包子

_ 说来没人信，南城虎次郎第一次对樱屋敷薰这张脸产生印象还真是在霹雳霹雳。很难说是不是他喜欢的脸，因为他没喜欢过男人。剧本递到手上时已经定了另一个男主，南城虎次郎在霹雳霹雳上搜了搜，mv下面全是小姑娘尖叫：天生耽美脸！！！！   
？这算夸人吗 _

10L 11月13日

？怎么还真的选了樱屋敷薰演师尊，虽然南城虎次郎的狗子我是没想到的，组长在笑了

11L 11月13日

我考，这是真实存在的卡司吗

12L 11月13日

皂，你最好能爆

13L 11月13日

我就问在2021的耽改大内卷环境下，什么时候开始营业cp才能杀出重围，我觉得从现在开始比较靠谱

14L 11月13日

快发点药吧，孩子这冬天给憋的

15L 11月13日

我寻思南城虎次郎还在和他新电影的女主营业呢，且等吧

16L 11月13日

[委屈]

_ 第一次见到南城虎次郎真人其实没比开拍早多少。本来说开线上的剧本研读会，一拖再拖居然成功拖成了线下。初夏时节，会议室里已经开了冷风空调。樱屋敷薰打过招呼，南城虎次郎身边坐下，冻得直搓胳膊。一件大氅适时披了上来；樱屋敷薰转过脸看向他的男一号。 _

17L 6月10日

终于开拍了，那么现在他俩能不能认识一下了

18L 6月10日

让爱情定格在站姐的的取景框里！

19L 6月10日

说真的，公布卡司当天全网雨后春笋般冒出几十个cp站，我看干这行的事业心是真的很强哈

20L 6月10日

南城虎次郎，你最好也给我奋斗批起来，立刻把樱屋敷薰追到手，保你明年一定终于红

21L 6月10日

我不想再网⚪云抠糖了，西八，大家都是成年人，麦麸直接点

22L 10月3日

[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]

23L 10月3日

我立刻向南城虎次郎道歉，兄弟，你是真的好努力

24L 10月3日

谢谢 我瘟了

25L 10月3日

下周六还有星光之夜 他俩要一起去

26L 10月3日

嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯

27L 西历1021年1月1日

我晕 杀青这么久 物料没等来 倒是等来两个强力耽外选手

28L 1月1日

这就是真搞基番永远打不过运动番的定律吗

29L 1月1日

运www动wwww番wwwwww

30L 1月1日

一个下棋的，一个盗墓的，倒也是没错

31L 1月1日

我是没想到101竟出师未捷身先死在我奶奶小时候看的动画和我妈小时候看的小说手里

32L 1月1日

我觉得就目前这个营业力度，除非爆了甄姬，不然直接给盗墓帛书跪下唱征服吧

【讨论】南城虎次郎，他又虎起来了

【讨论】呃，他们剧里都不敢这么拍吧

我去山上买房了

【讨论】不是，如果是营业有必要拼到这种程度吗

那个拍到的站姐已经删了，让大家别传了

【文学创作】富士山下

南城虎次郎真橱柜了会不会被我朝封杀SOS

再次提醒大家，南城虎次郎拿的不是大宋护照，要担心还是担心姐吧

【讨论】我决定做爱情的小保镖，你不说我不说大家都不说

【讨论】是营业都是营业


End file.
